A semiconductor device is known which has an integral package of a power semiconducting element and a regulatory IC for controlling the power semiconducting element. Not shown, but semiconductor devices of this type are divided into two different structures, namely one is a layered structure which comprises a power semiconducting element and a regulatory IC stacked in turn on a support plate, and the other is an apposed structure of a power semiconducting element and a regulatory IC juxtaposed away from each other on support plate. For example, FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent No. 2,566,207 discloses a semiconductor device of such a layered structure.
Power semiconducting element produces a larger amount of operation heat than that of regulatory IC which is therefore heated by heat generated and transferred from power semiconducting element to regulatory IC. Thus, in some cases, it would be advisable to thermally isolate regulatory IC from power semiconducting element, and also to preferably electrically insulate regulatory IC from the power semiconducting element or support plate for carrying power semiconducting element.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device which has a power semiconducting element and a regulatory IC mounted in thermally and electrically separated relation to each other.